Guide de survie, par Gray Fullbuster
by Achrome
Summary: Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Si vous avez le malheur un jour de porter le nom de Gray Fullbuster, ne partez jamais, jamais, jamais en mission avec Juvia Lockser.
1. Survie

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Hiro Mashima, à part certains trucs.

**Raiting :** M, pour le langage crû et explicite.

**Ndla** : Hello, hello à ceux qui s'attardent par ici ! C'est ma deuxième fanfiction publiée sur ffnet, même si je publie ailleurs aussi. Je me suis levée y a quelques heures, avec des bribes d'un rêve vraiment bizarre dans le crâne. Puis j'avais une idée, ancrée dans la tête, avec des phrases qui naissaient déjà dans mon esprit tordu. Je me suis empressée de les noter sur Word et puis… ça a donné tout ça. Ce fut vraiment drôle à écrire.

Merci à Jague pour sa relecture, et d'avoir mis sous mes yeux des fautes folkloriques à corriger. Je ne dis pas non plus que je les ai toutes vues.

Sur ce, je ferme mon clapet ouvert inutilement.

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_Le Guide de Survie_

Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil.

Si vous avez le malheur un jour de porter le nom de Gray Fullbuster, ne partez jamais, jamais, _jamais_ en mission avec Juvia Lockser. Je sais, oui, vous vous dites pourtant que malgré tout ce qui pourrait bien vous arriver, ça vaudrait quand même le coup, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est sexy, avec son petit minois, son petit ventre, et – Mavis – ses _cuisses_. Non, vraiment. Faites-moi confiance. Ne le faites pas. Même quand elle vous demande, avec ses yeux trop bleus :

— Pourquoi ne partez-vous jamais en mission avec Juvia, Gray-sama ?

Surtout si elle minaude sa demande, comme _ça_. Avec les lèvres en cœur, les cils qui papillonnent, et le décolleté qui vous frôle le bout du nez. Ouais, ça vous flingue les neurones, hein ? En plus de ce fichu _–sama_, alors que vous passez vos nuits à vous branler en pensant à ça – et à ses cuisses, pulpeuses, _divines_.

— Juvia et Gray-sama en mission. Tous les deux. Juvia promet d'être sage.

C'est ce qu'elle vous assure bonnement, avec toute sa sainteté qui déborde de son regard perfide.

N'acceptez sous aucune excuse. A moins d'être aussi con que moi, et vous ne l'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous flairerez le piège à des millions de kilomètres. Croyez-moi, vous le ferez. Et si vous avez le malheur de tomber dans le piège… Ne paniquez pas. Respirez, vous avez encore le temps de vous en dépêtre.

Plan A. Vérifiez que vous n'avez pas de fièvre. D'accord, ce plan est complètement foireux si vous êtes un mage de glace, on va se passer de commentaire. Plan B. Évaluez le degré de danger de la mission en question. Prenez tout votre temps, lorgnez le tableau des missions et surtout, ce point est le plus important alors ouvrez grand les yeux. Ne la laissez surtout pas choisir pour vous. Faites le plus simple possible, pas de folies. Trop de risques à prendre. Choisissez un truc bien con, qui ne se passe pas dans une grotte sombre, vide, et avec des cercueils partout – fichus vampires à la con.

Où en étais-je ? Plan C. Restez calme. Consultez votre agenda à la dernière minute. Oh tiens, une réunion chez Lucy, quelle coïncidence ! Ah, au fait. A ce moment-là, pensez à vous baisser à moins de vouloir vous prendre son poing dans la tronche. D'accord, ce plan est foireux aussi. Plan D ? Priez, allumez un cierge. Peut-être que Happy passera par là et vous enlèvera, les ailes déployées vers l'infini et au-delà. Ou un Deliora revenu des morts pour vous achever, qui sait ?

Plan E… C'était quoi le plan E déjà ? Ah oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Y a pas de plan E.

Vous êtes cuits.

Si vous vous êtes trompés quelque part, et ça ne peut qu'être de votre faute hein. Ou peut-être de la sienne, parce qu'elle vous aurait bien eu à un moment ou un autre. Elle est maline, et vicieuse. Faut surtout pas la sous-estimer, la tenir pour acquise. Elle se cache sous cet air d'ange qui rougit au moindre regard, effleurement – étreinte... Mais sous la peau, sous ce masque de pure sainte, il y a la vraie Juvia. Avec sa noirceur, ses idées perverties et cette putain d'envie de vous laisser lui faire des choses plus malsaines les unes que les autres. Et putain ce qu'elle peut être bandante quand elle vous le demande.

En passant, faites attention à tout ce que vous buvez. Certaines gouttes de potions d'amour pourraient s'être égarées, malencontreusement, dans vos repas. Faites-moi confiance, je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Revenons-en à cette fichue mission. Vous suivez toujours ? Supposons que vous vous soyez trompés, qu'elle vous ait embarqués dans cette mission qui pue le danger à des kilomètres. Alors vous vous êtes faits avoir comme des bleus, et vous y êtes, dans cette foutue grotte. Dans le noir, les cercueils partout, les suceurs de sang, et tout le bordel. N'hésitez pas à faire le show. Prenez votre magie à deux mains et bottez le cul de ces stupides chauves-souris. Allez, où sont passées vos couilles, nom de nom ? C'est que du décor. Du très moche décor digne d'un roman de Stephenie Meyer. Oh et, par pitié, ayez un minimum de goût et de fierté. Ne faites pas ça pour Halloween.

Nous y sommes, _finalement_, après tous les discours de méchants et de combats gagnés, et tout. Le fond de la grotte, humide, sombre, ténébreuse, etc. Et Juvia, et les cercueils. Et Juvia qui fouille les cercueils. Et le septième cercueil – deuxième ligne en partant de la gauche – qui s'ouvre, _bien sûr_. Parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas accepter de rester fermé, comme tous ses petits copains. La prochaine fois, je foutrai du scotch autour. Et puis comme il n'y a rien dans ce foutu cercueil, car vous vous êtes déjà débarrassés des vampires – bah oui, restez attentifs ! –, alors cette fameuse Femme Pluie décide d'en tester un – le cercueil, pas le vampire. Pour le fun.

Le _fun_.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Et _oui_, elle est complètement cinglée, mais passons sur ce détail mondialement connu. Alors attention, à ce moment, vous avez deux choix. Le premier serait le plus pratique, pour vous et votre santé mentale. Ignorez-la, faites comme si vous ne la connaissiez pas. Encore mieux, _fuyez_. La mission est finie, y a plus de vampires, juste des boîtes en bois super louches et vous pouvez rentrer vous pieuter chez vous. Dans votre lit, au calme, loin de tout ça.

Le deuxième choix qui s'offre à vous, lorsque la femme aux cheveux océans – que vous aimeriez bien enrouler autour de votre… hum. Je sais que vous avez compris. Donc lorsque _Juvia_ – plus facile, on ne déborde pas comme ça – ouvre le cercueil, s'allonge jovialement dedans et commence, étrangement, à _crier_. Là, si vous avez suivi le premier choix, dormez paisiblement et ne faites pas attention à ça. Mais comme je suis un peu trop con, j'ai voté pour le deuxième. Alors je suis allé voir, parce que je suis de nature inquiet quand il s'agit de mes potes de guilde. Parce que je suis con. Voilà. Et naïf. Et très con. Et Juvia, elle, elle est vicieuse.

Je dois avouer que j'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé, à ce moment. Donc, pas trop de conseils à vous donner. En fait, je vous en ai déjà donné assez pour ne pas vous retrouver dans ma situation. Je vous le répète encore une fois. Ne vous approchez pas de Juvia Lockser, ni d'un cercueil quelconque. Pas même d'une armoire, boîte, malheureux bout de bois. On ne sait jamais. Parce que ce cercueil, il ne pouvait qu'être magique.

Bah oui, prévisible. Complètement.

Faut être véritablement con pour ne pas y penser, avant d'essayer d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Donc j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Non en fait, j'ai couru comme un dératé pour la sauver, mais c'est qu'un détail. Ce lit de vampire, ça fout quand même les boules. Plus qu'un simple lit en bois – ça doit pas être très confortable cette connerie –, c'était un gouffre, un puits, un gros embout d'aspirateur. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Elle nous a littéralement aspirés dedans, cette boîte à la con. Je suis tombé tête première sur quelque chose de moelleux et de rondelet. En fin connaisseur, j'ai compris que c'était les seins de Juvia… D'accord, j'fais le malin mais j'ai pas tilté tout de suite, hein. J'ai tâté, palpé, frotté mon nez contre. Je crois que j'ai rougis, aussi. Avant de comprendre.

Allongée dans le lit morbide, elle a paniqué. Claustrophobe. Mais c'était son idée à elle, de le tester, non ? Remarquez comme ça peut être con, des fois, une nana.

— Juvia ne peut pas bouger, il y a quelque chose qui la retient.

— C'est dans ta tête, je te _sens_ bouger.

Ouais, ça c'est certain qu'elle bougeait. Tout contre moi, juste là où il ne faut pas. Ou qu'il faut, selon les circonstances. Et ces putains de frictions contre mon sexe, elles n'étaient pas bienvenues dans cet endroit glauque. Pas du tout. Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien qu'elle se frotte contre moi dans un lit, sur une table, contre un mur, ou à même le sol si elle insiste. Mais là, dans ce cercueil, c'était juste complètement… malsain.

Exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aime, en fait. Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à me supplier de la punir, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez comme châtiment là. On aurait dit qu'elle était ligotée au lit du vampire mort – putain, c'est limite si on n'était pas dans un tombeau. Par des liens invisibles. Une connerie de magie, forcément. Elle se débat, s'agite, me branle entre ses cuisses. Merde.

— Veux-tu bien arrêter de bouger ?

— Juvia a arrêté.

— Nop', toujours pas.

— Et là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ma poche ?

— La lampe. Gray-sama l'a mise dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas la lampe, là ?

Mavis.

— _Non_. Ce n'est _pas_ la lampe.

C'est là que vous commencez à comprendre ce que je vous disais. Perfide et vicieuse, hein ? Elle le fait exprès. Elle ne peut que le faire exprès ! Vous commencez même à vous demander si ce cercueil était vraiment magique ! J'en sais foutrement rien, en fait. C'est peut-être Juvia qui se fout de ma gueule. Non, je suis sûr d'être tombé, comme si quelque chose m'attirait dedans. Ou peut-être que c'était le bras de Juvia. Et puis elle a refermé la boîte, pour me coincer entre elle et le couvercle. Contre elle. La tête entre ses seins.

Et je bande. Forcément.

— Gray-sama.

— Tais-toi. C'était ça ton idée ?

— Juvia ne voit pas de quoi Gray-sama parle.

Menteuse. Quelle menteuse ! N'oubliez surtout pas, à ce moment, que Juvia est une femme. Et que c'est bien connu que les femmes peuvent mentir aussi facilement, avec leur voix vomissant toute leur fausse innocence. C'est comme quand elles simulent, au lit. Pour une femme, la vie est une scène de théâtre. Baissez le rideau, allez faire un petit tour dans les coulisses, et vous y trouverez la vraie mascarade.

Dans ce cercueil, y a pas de rideau rouge. Juste la pénombre, le corps de Juvia, son odeur et ses mains dans la mauvaise poche de votre pantalon. Et s'il n'y a pas de rideau, pas de coulisses à dévoiler au monde, alors vous vous dites que finalement, c'est pas si mal comme spectacle. Ouais, putain, c'est _vraiment_ pas si mal que ça, ces frottements contre votre entrejambes. Et tant pis si la scène est glauque et morbide, et bien sale, et tout ce qui ne vous aurait jamais excité jusqu'à ce jour.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis, le seul plan possible que vous aurez, l'_unique_ plan que vous ne pouvez que prendre, c'est d'être cet homme que vous avez eu le malheur d'être.

Gray Fullbuster.

**Fin.**


	2. Mortel

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

**Rating :** M, pour la langage crû et explicite.

**Ndla :** Hello de nouveau ! D'accord, à la base c'était un one-shot, voilà que ça devient un two-shot mais je vais peut-être juste virer le Complete au cas où j'ai une soudaine envie d'en faire un troisième. Ca risque peut-être de devenir un peu – beaucoup – redondant à la longue, en fait. Mais j'avais bien envie d'écrire celui-ci, même si je reprends quelques éléments de l'autre, que c'est toujours la même voix qui parle, et que c'est toujours le même schéma... Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi drôle que le premier, mais c'était quand même plaisant à écrire.

Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Sachez pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu de réponses que je compte bien vous en donner une. Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, et surtout, merci à tous pour votre lecture.

Merci à _Jague_ pour sa relecture, ses « c'est redondant ! » et surtout, pour les deux illustrations génialissimes qu'il a faites des deux guides. Pour les curieux, vous pouvez les retrouver sur notre dA (mon profil pour le lien). Y en a une qui est très +18 par contre…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Le Guide Mortel_

Aujourd'hui, Juvia Lockser m'a tué.

Je vous ai pourtant conseillés la semaine dernière de vous tenir loin de Juvia. M'avez-vous réellement écouté ? Non. Sûrement parce que mes conseils ne sont quand même pas très utiles, je vous l'accorde. Après tout, je me suis fait moi-même avoir, et en beauté, dans ce foutu cercueil. C'était une bonne leçon.

Une très bonne leçon.

Ce n'est pas pour autant une raison de vous jeter dans la gueule de la louve. Cette fois-ci, vous devez faire très attention. Plus que d'habitude. Pas seulement à Juvia, mais à tout ce qui vous entoure. Vérifiez vos repas, vérifiez vos vêtements, vérifiez vos draps. Toute votre maison en fait. Le danger peut vous planer dessus même quand vous soulagez paisiblement votre vessie.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très propre mais vous vous devez d'être parés à toutes les situations. Aussi folkloriques qu'elles puissent être.

Pour ma part, vous savez déjà que je ne suis pas très malin. Ne me prenez pas pour exemple, car j'en suis un très mauvais. Le pire de tous. Donc, supposons que vous vous retrouvez dans votre salle de bain. Enfermés bien au calme dans votre petit coin intime, là où personne n'est censé venir vous déranger. Chez vous, seul. Tranquille. Enfin, c'est ce que vous croyez, jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez un bruit suspect. Un son beaucoup trop proche, juste à côté. L'eau qui coule miraculeusement dans la cabine de douche.

Juvia, forcément. Ça ne peut qu'être elle. Après tout, qui d'autre pourrait se glisser chez vous par le biais d'un pommeau de douche ? Honnêtement ? Vous voyez.

Je crois que c'est le moment de procéder à la préparation de quelques plans.

Plan A. Qu'attendez-vous ? Arrêtez de pisser – si vous n'y arrivez pas, faites au moins attention à ne pas vous uriner dessus. Zippez cette stupide braguette, veillez à ce qu'elle ne se coince nulle part, et cachez la vue de votre ridicule sexe au repos des yeux bleus et perfides. Plan B. Gardez votre calme, vous n'êtes pas en faute. Vous êtes chez vous. _Be cool_. Surtout, abstenez-vous de prendre cet air bien con en lui demandant ce qu'elle fout là. Parce que la réponse est évidente. C'est Juvia, pas n'importe qui. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Plan C. Evitez de regarder ses vêtements trempés et lui faisant office de deuxième peau tellement le tissu colle à son corps. Non, ne fixez pas son décolleté humide, et encore moins ces perles d'eau s'accrochant à ses longs cils et ses lèvres charnues. En fait, interdiction de la mater. Tout court.

Attendez. Pourquoi vous restez là à la fixer bêtement ? D'accord, la situation est vraiment cocasse au plus haut point, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule. Balancez quelques mots, histoire de chasser un peu le malaise.

— Il pleut fort, aujourd'hui.

Voilà. Plan D. Ne faites pas comme moi. Parler du mauvais temps n'est pas l'idée la plus ingénieuse à avoir, surtout lorsque l'impératrice des mers vient vous interrompre pendant que vous pissez. Chez vous. Seul. Tranquille. Avouez que cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien… Non mais, c'est vrai quoi !

Vous devez vous demander ce qu'elle me veut. Figurez-vous que moi aussi.

— J-Juvia avait besoin de voir Gray-sama.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oui, c'est cela. Inquiétez-vous, baissez votre garde. Quel crétin.

— Tout va bien…

Elle ment. Je le sais, parce que son regard trempé me fuit. J'ai pas de plan pour ce genre de cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je l'aurais prise dans mes bras si j'avais eu un minimum de couilles, mais je suis un lâche. Juvia tremble, non pas de froid ni de douleur, et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Parce que la bleutée pleure, et je ne peux que rester là, les bras ballants, à la fixer. Comme un con de poisson dans son aquarium.

Et dehors, il pleut. Vraiment fort.

— Pourquoi Juvia n'a rien reçu ?

Reçu quoi ? Là elle m'a complètement perdu.

— Lucy-san en a eu un, _elle_.

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle me dévisage avec son regard un peu fou, humide et hanté.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Noël dernier.

— _Ah_. Je t'ai offert quelque chose, non ? Et j'ai eu ce t-shirt noir, avec le papillon, de ta part…

— Juvia n'a rien reçu.

— Mais si, je t'avais fait un gâteau aux groseilles en forme de…

Et la lumière fut. J'ai compris. Erza, ou Natsu, ou peut-être les deux. Ces salauds ont tout bouffé, comme la rage que je sens dans mes entrailles à cet instant précis. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été très bon cuisinier, et c'est vrai que Lucy m'a un peu aidé, mais j'ai passé toute la veille à préparer ce foutu cadeau – même qu'il était plutôt bon, je l'aurais recommencé encore une fois, sinon. J'ai vraiment la haine, là.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur le moment ?

Question inutile. Je connais Juvia et sa façon de penser trop tordue. Elle a sûrement dû trouver ça pathétique, de venir se plaindre de n'avoir rien reçu de ma part. Mais elle le fait maintenant, un an plus tard. Cette fête est complètement débile, en fait.

— Juvia a attendu sous le gui.

C'est ce qu'elle dit, en essuyant du revers de la main son regard océan, assez profond pour vous donner le vertige pour toute la journée. J'en aurais cueilli ses perles salées avec mes lèvres, si ce malaise dans mon ventre ne me paralysait pas les membres en m'écrabouillant l'abdomen. Quel dégonflé de merde !

Ma maîtresse d'eau tente un sourire, et moi je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer.

— Pendant que cet enfoiré s'empiffrait de ton cadeau.

Il n'y a que Natsu pour gâcher ainsi ma surprise ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'incriminer Erza mais… en fait, si. Peut-être qu'elle a un détecteur et qu'elle surveille mes pensées, prête à m'embrocher à n'importe quel instant.

— Gray-sama n'est jamais venu. Juvia a attendu jusqu'au matin ! Elle a même failli embrasser par erreur Lyon-san qui la pourchassait !

Ton accusateur, comme si c'était entièrement de ma faute. Puis quel con celui-là aussi, à ne jamais laisser tomber. Depuis le temps, il devrait avoir compris que Juvia est à moi, et le restera toujours – enfin, pour encore très longtemps j'espère. Il ne pourrait même pas faire d'elle son amante. La seule chose dont elle est maîtresse, c'est l'océan. Et encore, formulé comme ça, ça me tape quand même sur les nerfs.

Be cool, Gray.

— Je suis désolé.

Ah, voilà le fameux plan E. Ne soyez pas désolés, ça ne sert strictement à rien à part peut-être à vous donner l'air encore plus con. Oui, vous me direz que c'est parfaitement normal de vouloir s'excuser quand on se sent aussi fautif. Mais non, pas du tout ! Vous oubliez complètement le but premier de ce guide. Ne vous laissez pas berner, rappelez-vous _qui_ vous avez en face de vous.

— Juvia a un cadeau pour Gray-sama.

Et voilà. Ne perdez jamais votre concentration, même face à ses larmes de crocodile. Sournoise, je vous dis ! C'est le moment pour vous de remettre votre bouclier de suspicion bien en place. Parce que c'est tout, sauf normal. Quand Juvia combine les mots « cadeau » et « Gray-sama » dans la même phrase, sachez que c'est très mauvais pour vous. Voire pour tout le monde.

Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse potion d'amour ? J'ai failli crever _noyé_. Mais ça devait sûrement faire partie de son plan, vu le réveil auquel j'ai eu droit. Dans ses bras de groupie psychopathe. Imaginez un peu la scène. Avec la mer qui vous calcine les yeux et la gorge, l'eau qui coule ridiculement des narines, des algues monstrueuses infiltrées dans le caleçon, et le vomi de sable qui vous donne l'air aussi séduisant que le gros pif d'Ichiya Kotobuki.

Ce jour-là, la Femme Pluie a frappé. Elle a tenté de me _liquider_. C'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais quand même ! On reconnaît les critères d'embauche chez Phantom Lord

Barjots, meurtriers, et asociaux. Regardez par exemple son pote, Gajeel. D'accord c'est un Dragon Slayer mais vous vous seriez percés le visage autant de fois, vous ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, et je ne veux pas avoir l'air aussi _cool_ que lui. Jamais. D'abord, c'est moi que Juvia aime et pas la face de poêle. J'ai pas besoin d'un déguisement Terminator pour prouver ma virilité, moi. Attendez, je rivalise parfaitement en muscles avec le fils de Metallica ! Je pourrais même mettre ma main au feu que j'ai un plus gros – et grand – sexe que lui. Bon entre nous, j'en suis sûr. J'ai regardé vite fait aux urinoirs des Fairy mâles.

Les bazookas en glace, c'est cool aussi.

Cessons de nous perdre et revenons-en à notre fameuse mage d'eau. Vous êtes parés ? Dressez votre bouclier de givre, montrez les crocs, déployez vos sens aiguisés, bien à l'affût. Le coup peut surgir de nulle part. Prêts?

Trop tard.

Je sais, vous vous dites que vous avez été rapides, pourtant ! Mais vous êtes déjà tombés dans le panneau. Avant même de voir le sourire machiavélique de Juvia, de mettre un pied dans cette salle de bain, et encore moins d'avoir eu envie de pisser. C'était bien avant tout ça.

Je vous l'ai dit. Vérifiez tout.

— Où est le cadeau en question ?

Le _piège_.

— Autour de votre cou.

Vous vous dites qu'il n'y a rien autour, à part votre croix préférée. Alors vous portez votre main à votre gorge, vous tâtez, cherchez. Les sourcils froncés, la perplexité vous dévorant la face.

— Y a juste ma chaîne.

— Oui.

Un simple oui, comme ça, prononcé presque avec désinvolture. Evidence. Une once d'excitation dissimulée derrière. C'est le moment que choisit un énorme bloc de glace pour vous comprimer la gorge. Vous réfléchissez à vive allure. Vous vous dites que si c'est ça le présent offert de sa part, mais que normalement, c'est _votre_ collier… alors c'est qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche.

— Ce n'est pas la mienne ?

La charmeuse d'eau secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Vous voyez ce geste au ralenti, comme dans un bon vieux film abusant ridiculement de l'effet cinématographique. Parce que ce _non_ veut tout aussi bien dire « je vous ai bien eu », et le jeu n'est plus drôle. Du tout. On ne touche pas à quelque chose d'aussi cher à mes yeux. Et c'est valable _même_ pour Juvia.

— Tu l'as remplacée ? Quand ça ? C'était pendant la nuit, la douche ? Tu l'as planquée où, la vraie croix que tu m'as piquée ?

Vous avez le droit de paniquer, là. Moi en tout cas, je l'ai fait. Je n'y ai pas hésité une seule seconde. C'est _ma_ chaîne.

— La vraie est dans cette même pièce, Juvia n'a rien volé. Juste emprunté.

C'est là que vous détectez du coin de l'œil l'éclat métallique autour de son cou délicat. D'accord, elle est _vraiment_ sexy avec, mais ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison. Je veux qu'elle me la rende.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je parie que c'est encore un charme à la con qu'elle a acheté à un prix déraisonnable. Parfois, je me dis que Juvia gaspille bêtement son argent gagné aussi durement en missions. Ça lui arrive d'économiser durant des mois, juste pour se payer une connerie qui n'a même pas une seule chance de marcher, ou qui marche dans le mauvais sens. Y a pas besoin de charmes pour m'avoir, parce que je suis déjà complètement charmé. Mais merde quoi !

— Comment se sent Gray-sama ? Est-il amoureux de Juvia maintenant ?

— Amoureux, je ne sais plus trop. Furieux, ça c'est certain que je le suis !

— Il faut attendre encore quelques minutes alors, que ça agisse.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton cobaye ! Rends-moi ma chaîne. Tout de suite.

On se veut menaçants et autoritaires ? Mais pourtant vous restez plantés bien sagement devant votre cuvette à la noix, qui pue l'urine parce qu'avec tout ce bordel, vous avez complètement oublié vos notions d'hygiène.

— Juvia la rendra, une fois que Gray-sama tombera amoureux d'elle. C'est promis !

— Juvia… Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, là.

Et ces quelques minutes, dont elle parlait, finissent par passer. Trop vite. Trop tôt.

C'est là que vous sentez ce qui ne va pas. Vraiment pas. Soudainement, y a une poigne, une lame, un putain de truc qui vous empoigne le cœur et s'amuse cruellement à le tordre dans tous les sens. Scrupuleusement. Alors vous vous accrochez à votre cage thoracique comme vous pouvez, parce que vous avez l'impression que votre cœur va en jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse, gore, et vous seriez morts, mais c'est bien la sensation que vous avez. Un vrai cauchemar dont vous aimeriez vous réveiller tout de suite.

Effroyable.

Vous vous recroquevillez, essayez d'enlever la chaîne maudite de votre cou jusqu'à vous arracher des bouts de peau. Vos poumons cherchent désespérément l'air introuvable. Vous aimeriez bien hurler votre douleur mais vous n'avez même plus de souffle pour le faire. Vous ne voyez même plus la bleue qui panique à cause de son idée à la con. Tout ce qui importe, c'est de faire cesser l'horrible torture. Vous griffez, cognez votre torse maintes et maintes fois pour que ça s'arrête. La sueur perle fiévreusement sur votre front, vos poumons agonisent et vous supplient de leur offrir une bouffée d'oxygène.

Complètement étalés sur le carrelage – merci Mavis, je n'ai pas fini tête dans la cuvette. La lampe au plafond se reflète sur le sol blanc et vous êtes obnubilés par cette lumière trop vive, trop proche. Vous pensez que cette fois, ça y est, la mort est venue vous trouver. Vous cherchez même la faucheuse du regard. Celle en bleu, accroupie serviablement près de vous.

Juvia Lockser 1 – 0 Gray Fullbuster.

Match perdu. La femme de votre vie vous a eus. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. A cet instant exact, Juvia m'a tué. Mon cœur s'est fait la malle.

Il a démissionné, rendu les armes.

Je vous assure que si, parce que je ne le sens plus du tout. J'ai beau cherché mon pouls, il n'y a strictement rien à trouver. Pas un seul battement. Rien. Nada. Niente. Je n'ai plus de cœur.

Là aussi, vous êtes en droit de céder à la panique.

Le point positif, c'est qu'à ce moment je n'avais plus mal. Comme ça, d'un coup, tout s'est arrêté. Quelques secondes plus tôt, j'avais un cœur de glace. L'instant d'après il s'est fendu comme un étang givré. Avec un bon gros coup de poing de la part de Juvia. Maintenant je n'ai plus cet organe. A cause d'elle. Je crois même que mon sang ne circule plus dans mes veines, s'est congelé, fait du surplace.

Est-ce que je respire, au moins ?

Oui, je vous autorise à le penser. Cette femme m'a _vampirisé_. Je savais bien que la dernière mission allait me mener à ma perte. Elle a pris exemple sur cette bande de crétins. Se contenter de me filer un sourire à la con avec des canines trop longues ? Non, c'est pour les amateurs, ça. Juvia, elle, c'est une pro. Elle ne s'attaque pas aux dents, n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Elle vous arrache directement le cœur. Comme ça, sans prévenir, bien sournoisement.

C'est vrai, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Je ne ressens pas l'urgent besoin de lui sucer le sang – même si avouons que ce serait savoureux de planter mes dents dans la douceur de sa chaire. La croix autour de ma gorge – raison de mes plus grands malheurs – n'est pas en train d'achever le boulot de l'enchanteresse d'eau complètement fêlée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, avec la veine que j'ai. Ah ah. Non en fait, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots.

Parce que je suis putain de _mort_.

L'ironie dans l'histoire est qu'elle a utilisé ma croix pour ça. Croix. Vampire. Un cœur inanimé. Bientôt on réaménagera ma chambre. Un cercueil en guise de lit, et le tableau scabreux sera complet.

Je n'ai plus de cœur.

Mavis.

Si ça se trouve je vais me transformer en zombie. Un mort-vivant. C'est exactement ça. Parce que je suis mort, mais vivant. Je vérifie rapidement que le reste de mon corps est encore en état.

Normal.

— _Croix sur le cœur, glace craquelée, silence de neige. Baiser de braise. Amour incandescent._ C'est exactement ce que disait l'apothicaire.

— Ouais en gros soit je vais bientôt passer au four, soit Natsu va miraculeusement tomber à tes pieds.

— Gray-sama n'aime toujours pas Juvia ?

Restez calmes.

— Ce n'est pas la question. Demande-toi plutôt comment tu vas me relancer le cœur.

— L'apothicaire en a vaguement parlé, mais Juvia n'y a pas fait attention.

Evitez de vous fracasser la tête contre le carrelage, c'est une mauvaise idée. Relevez-vous, ou traînez-vous jusqu'à votre chambre. Eloignez-vous de cette folle que vous aimeriez bien tuer pour lui rendre la pareille – à défaut de ne pas avoir le vendeur sous la main.

Au lieu de vous énerver inutilement, asseyez-vous sur votre lit, relaxez, faites marcher vos méninges. Il doit bien y avoir une solution quelque part. Un contre sort, quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse vous sortir du pétrin.

Réfléchissez.

— _Baiser de braise_ ? Peut-être qu'il suffit de s'embrasser.

— Puis Gray-sama sera fou amoureux de Juvia pour toute la vie ?

Ne levez pas les yeux au plafond, vous perdez en crédibilité.

— Ouais voilà, tu as tout compris. Approche.

Alors elle a obéis, et je l'ai embrassée. Avec mes lèvres glacées par la mort, contre sa tiédeur de pluie d'été. Je me suis bien appliqué, j'ai pressé fort ma bouche sur la sienne, droit au centre. Ni sur les coins, ni à côté. Juste là où il faut. Lèvres contre lèvres, résolument fermées. Puis j'ai reculé, tâté aussitôt mon torse inanimé.

— Et maintenant ?

— Ça ne marche pas.

— Peut-être avec un peu plus d'entrain… ?

— Tu dis que j'embrasse mal là ?

— Juvia propose seulement de faire durer la solution plus de cinq misérables secondes...

Vexante en plus ! Ça m'apprendra à céder à ses stupides caprices. Non vraiment, je n'ai même plus envie de la regarder là, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte. Mon égo de mâle est tout simplement offusqué.

— Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas ça.

— Si ça se trouve le cœur de Gray-sama a besoin de plus qu'un baiser.

— Tu veux dire… nous deux, sur… euh… le lit… ?

— Cette solution est plutôt… radicale. Mais c'est une idée envisageable.

— Je le savais ! T'attends que ça en fait ! C'est ça ton nouveau plan ?

— Gray-sama est paranoïaque. Juvia voulait seulement de l'amour, à la base.

— C'est raté, un vrai fiasco même, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué ! Rends-moi ma croix, maintenant.

— Non.

— Pourquoi pas ?!

Elle ne répond pas, rougit, joue avec ses doigts. Tout dans sa posture trahit ses pensées. Ce qu'elle refuse de dire, de dévoiler. Vous pouvez déjà fêter votre victoire. Champagne !

— Alors c'est ça, la vraie solution !

Elle l'a parfaitement écouté, son apothicaire à la con ! Et la solution est juste là, sous sa cascade ondoyante. Il suffirait de les échanger, de me débarrasser de cette malédiction. Les boucles bleues essayent de cacher le bijou, mais moi je le vois parfaitement. Mon salut, ma seule raison d'être en ce moment ! Je ne parle pas de son décolleté mais du collier.

J'ai tout de suite essayé de reprendre mon bien. Mon sauveteur. Mon défibrillateur improvisé. Elle l'a caché, tenu hors de ma portée. Non, ce n'est pas une question de taille, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas né nain de jardin. Juvia est plus petite, une vraie diablotine. Donc cette perfide succube a été plus agile, plus rapide que moi.

C'est ainsi que mon collier fétiche s'est retrouvé planqué dans la culotte de la bleutée. Tout contre son intimité. Avec ses grandes et petites lèvres rosâtres, pulpeuses et humides et son délicieux bouton enflé de désir et... Je vous assure que mon sexe réagit en parfaite légitimité. L'image mentale est juste trop sexuelle pour lui. Homme un jour, homme toujours.

— Gray-sama peut venir chercher son collier, s'il le veut tant que ça.

Son regard de défi, provocateur à souhait, qui fait vibrer mon sexe érigé depuis un bon moment dans mon caleçon.

— C'est au programme.

Et vous le faites, mais pas parce que vous crevez d'envie de plonger votre main sous sa robe, entre ses cuisses. Vos motivations sont plus nobles, vous cherchez simplement à relancer votre cœur, sauver votre peau. Contrer un charme de sorcière dont vous avez été victime. Offrir une délicieuse décharge à votre organe vital et affectif – le cœur, pas ce qui se trouve sous ma ceinture bande d'obsédés.

Mais le cœur, lui, il ne peut que se perdre, face à cette femme aux formes voluptueuses. Et quand vos doigts rencontrent la longue chaîne métallique, froide, contrastant avec le brasier des chairs rosées, vous vous dites tant pis. Tant pis pour ce vide dans la poitrine, tant pis pour ce cœur de glace démoli, tant pis si c'est Juvia qui vous a offert cette douloureuse mort.

Tant pis s'il fait plus froid que d'habitude.

A cet instant, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui compte.

Juvia Lockser vous brûle.

…

…

_Boum-boum…_

_Boum-boum…_

_Boum-boum…_

**Fin.**


End file.
